Sugar Rush: Minty's Dilemma
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Minty begins to believe that her Sakura form may have it's own free will and decides to set it free with one of Adorabeezle's inventions. But does Sakura truly want to be separated from Minty? Sequel to Sugar Rush: Journey To Santa's Sled.
1. Minty And Sticky's Discussion

**Chapter 1: Minty And Sticky's Discussion**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, May 12th 2109"_

Minty, who was in her Sakura form and had her feet transformed into rocket thrusters, was flying around Sugar Rush. It had been five days since Swizzle had avoided being permanently frozen by Thermyl. Minty eventually reached the park and sighed as she sat down on a bench by herself.

 _"Sometimes I wonder... does my Sakura half have a mind of it's own? Did... did Sakura exist before and I accidentally fused with her when the game got plugged in? It's almost like there is a possibility that Sakura may have her own free will and just can't do anything because I'm the one keeping her from doing anything."_ Minty wondered.

Someone sat beside Minty, and she looked over and saw that it was Sticky.

"Sticky?" Minty asked.

Sticky gave Minty a small smile, hugging her with one arm.

"Hey, Minty... what's wrong? You've been acting kind of spacy lately. You would normally see me and Torvald without any problem, before I even sat down in fact." Sticky asked.

Minty sighed and glanced down.

"It's just... I've been thinking. Silvia always said how every creature deserves freedom, and lately I've been thinking that... well... Sakura can clearly think for herself, right? So... does that mean that Sakura is a separate entity from me?" Minty asked slowly.

Sticky frowned in thought before smiling and giving a small shrug.

"Well, why don't you ask her? Adorabeezle's Identity Splitter still works. And if Sakura isn't a separate being, you can always re-fuse with her." Sticky replied.

Minty blinked before she smiled and slowly nodded.

"You know, Sticky, that's probably a good idea. Thanks." Minty said.

Minty hugged Sticky and then flew off, heading for Adorabeezle and Nougetsia's house as fast as she could.


	2. Minty Zaki And Sakura Split

**Chapter 2: Minty Zaki And Sakura Split**

Minty reached Adorabeezle and Nougetsia's house, and she went inside. Adorabeezle and Nougetsia weren't there because they were in Fantasyland Forest (Cinderella's Kingdom), so the house was empty of people. Minty made her way into Adorabeezle's lab and walked up to Adorabeezle's Identity Splitter, which was designed to separate alternate personalities from people.

"Alright... here goes nothing." Minty muttered.

Minty flew through the Identity Splitter, and Sakura came flying out of her body.

"Whoa!" Minty said.

Minty fell to the ground before grinning up at Sakura. Sakura blinked slowly, touching her face, torso, and arms with what seemed like wonder.

"Why am I..." Sakura started to ask. She looked down, finally noticing Minty, and she asked "Minty? Why did you take me out of our body?".

Minty quickly stood up, and she looked up at Sakura and smiled.

"Hey, Sakura! So tell me... have you been a separate entity from me since before Sugar Rush got plugged in?" Minty asked.

Sakura blinked slowly, surprised, before flying down.

"Wait, what? Your asking me this now? Why now?" Sakura asked.

Minty pointed at her, grinning confidently.

"Ah, ha! So that proves that you must have a separate mind from mine! How else could you not be sure as to what's going on?" Minty asked.

Sakura blinked again, startled.

"Because I'm usually focusing on racing and keeping our powers in check! I'm... I'm like your subconscious. I'm always busy, I don't have time to know what your thinking at that moment!" Sakura replied.

Minty nodded and began to pace.

"So, you've been forced to the back of my subconscious, enslaved and forced to be on constant watch of my mind. That's not an easy life. Listen, I'm really sorry... and what were you doing before the whole game got plugged in?" Minty asked.

Sakura blinked yet again, still lost.

"Wait, what? Minty, I didn't exist before the game got plugged in! You think your mind enslaved me? That's not true at all!" Sakura replied.

Minty frowned, crossed her arms, and moved forward. All she needed was a confirmation before she made her decision.

"So, your still able to think for yourself, right?" Minty asked.

Sakura leaned back and raised an eyebrow.

"Sort of. I mean, it's not really thinking for myself... but... um... this is a little too close, Minty. Your right in my face... can we just merge, please?" Sakura asked.

Minty frowned in confusion.

"Why? Why do you want to fuse again when all you have to look forward to is patrolling a messed up girl's mind?" Minty asked her Japanese version, frowning in confusion.

Sakura frowned, growing even more worried.

"Because it's why I was made, Minty!" Sakura replied. She then asked "Besides, I don't see what the issue is. I AM you... well, normally, at least. So why SHOULDN'T we be fused together?".

Minty shook her head, quickly pushing the other girl back.

"No, your not me, not anymore, Sakura. I've decided that maybe it's for the best if I set you free. Live your own life, you are your own person now. So, forget about me because you don't have to worry about me anymore. Just go out there and be free." Minty replied.

Sakura slowly shook her head, beginning to panic. She started to walk towards Minty, holding an arm out.

"I-I... I don't WANT to forget about you, Minty! I-I AM you! Why are you pushing me away? We're meant to be together, not apart." Sakura said.

Minty shook her head and backed away from her Japanese version.

"No, Sakura. You really should go before Adorabeezle and Nougetsia get here." Minty said.

Sakura continued to walk forward, ignoring Minty's warning.

"Then we'd better fuse back together, quickly! Come on, what's the problem? It'll just be quick and everything will be back to normal!" Sakura said.

Minty shook her head, frowning in concern.

 _"Why is she so insistent on fusing back? I'm trying to give her freedom! Maybe she's not used to this kind of freedom because she's not used to being free. That's it! I'll just have to keep avoiding her until she gets used to it!"_ Minty thought.

With that thought in mind, Minty quickly made a break for it towards the door. Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly blocked the other girl's way, getting a little annoyed.

"M-Minty, stop! Why are you running? Come on, it'll take a minute or two!" Sakura asked.

"No, Sakura! I don't want us to fuse back together! Your free now and I'm going to keep it that way!" Minty replied angrily.

Minty ran down another route.

 _"It's not going to be easy to outrun her. I'm going to have to get some shields and use the time machine to buy myself some time."_ Minty thought.

Sakura followed her, trying to keep up.

"Minty, I don't WANT to be free! G-Get back here, already!" Sakura shouted.

Minty grabbed a transparent blue shield that had enough power for only an hour. She ran over to the time machine, picked up the remote, pressed a couple of random buttons, made the portal glow, and stood in front of it.

"You want me, Sakura? Come and get me then!" Minty shouted.

Sakura blinked, but then she frowned and quickly rushed towards Minty.

"F-Fine! I'm glad you saw sense!" Sakura said.

Sakura lunged at Minty, but Minty dodged her by ducking. Sakura's eyes widened as she disappeared through the time machine's portal and found herself in the universe of nothingness that Jubilee had been in. She turned around and attempted to go back through the portal, but she bounced off of the shield.

"NO! MINTY, STOP THIS!" Sakura yelled.

Minty sighed in relief, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"This should keep her there for a while until she decides to be truly free. I'm going to miss my transformation powers, but this is for the best." Minty said to herself.

Minty exited the lab, not knowing what she had just set up. Back in the universe of nothingess, Sakura continued to bang on the shield so she could break it down.

"MINTY! MINTY, LET ME BACK IN!" Sakura yelled.

As Sakura pounded on the shield, she started to cry and slide to the ground.

"L-Let me in... please." Sakura whispered.

Sakura continued to sob, and she curled up into a ball.


	3. Found

**Chapter 3: Found**

Later, Minty was playing a NES game console in the living room of her, Sticky, and Torvald's house when she got a call from Sticky.

"What is it?" Minty asked.

 _"Minty, where are you? There's a robot attacking Game Central Station!"_ Sticky asked from the other end of the phone, sounding a little out of breath.

"Okay, I'll be there soon. And just so you know, I followed your example and set my Sakura half free." Minty replied.

 _"YOU WHAT? MINTY, ARE YOU NUTS?"_ Sticky asked angrily.

Minty winced at Sticky's tone.

"Sticky, listen to me! Look, it was you who told me that every creature that has a mind of it's own deserves freedom. Sakura has her own mind, so I set her free." Minty replied.

 _"Minty, Sakura IS you, you idiot. We'll try to fight this robot off as long as we can, but you need to go out there, find Sakura, AND FUSE WITH HER AGAIN! Got it?"_ Sticky asked angrily.

Minty glared into the phone.

"I'll be there soon, but I'm NOT fusing with Sakura again!" Minty replied angrily.

Minty hung up before Sticky could reply, and she stood up and rolled her eyes.

 _"She just doesn't get it, and I thought that she of all people would."_ Minty thought.

Minty decided to head over to Adorabeezle and Nougetsia's house before she left to check on the time machine. As she glanced over at the time machine's portal, she froze as she saw the shield literally shatter. Pieces of energy fell onto the ground and fizzled out.

 _"W-What the heck. How did she do that?"_ Minty wondered. She then gasped and wondered _"But if the shield is down, then... uh-oh. W-Where is she?"._

Minty looked around the lab, but she didn't see a trace of her Japanese self, so she quickly hurried out the lab.

"O-Okay, just calm down. Maybe she's finally enjoying herself out there in the world." Minty said, trying to convince herself.

Minty then felt a chill run up her spine and froze. She slowly turned and saw Sakura, who looked absolutely furious.

"Uh... hi? W-What's up?" Minty asked awkwardly to her angry Japanese self.

Minty quickly began backing away from the angry Sakura. Sakura smiled thinly and twitched.

"What's up? Oh, I'll tell you what's up, Minty. You are going to let me back into you because we are going to fuse, or you'll be the one who's up... up in space, that is! You always wanted that, didn't you?" Sakura asked angrily.

Minty backed into a wall.

"H-Hey... wh-why don't you calm down? L-Look, this isn't so bad, right? When we're fused, you don't have any s-say in the matter. B-But look, y-you can g-go and do whatever y-you want." Minty said nervously.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, and she slammed a hand into the wall next to Minty's head. The girl yelped timidly, trying to inch away from the hand.

"Ooooh, I get it. You reject me. You don't want to accept me as a part of you, is that it?" Sakura asked angrily.

Minty gulped.

"W-What would give you that idea? I-I just think that I should set you f-free." Minty replied nervously.

Sakura smirked, leaning up right into Minty's face.

"Well, Minty, I don't think that you'll have a choice in the matter. You said so yourself. I have a choice now." Sakura sneered.

With that, Sakura grabbed the other girl's collar.

"So we are going to fuse, and we are going fuse permanently... got it?" Sakura asked.

"Fuse permanently? I don't understand. I mean, I could always get you out with the Identity Splitter." Minty said.

Sakura nodded, grinning darkly.

"Which is why you or Adorabeezle are going to destroy it, Minty. Do you hear me? DESTROY IT." Sakura said.

"I think you need a few hours to cool down." Minty said.

Without warning, Minty grabbed a small containment unit and sucked Sakura into it.

 _"Whew. That should buy me some time until I can find a safer place to release her. Until then, I need to hurry and get to the others."_ Minty thought.

Minty put the containment unit in her skirt pocket, ran out of the house, got into the Velociwrapper., and drove away from the house. However, as she drove, she didn't notice the containment unit shaking.


	4. Attack

**Chapter 4: Attack**

After ten minutes, Minty reached Game Central Station, where she saw the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe fighting a giant silver robot.

"Minty, there you are!" Taffyta said in relief.

Minty nodded and crackled her knuckles.

"Yes, I'm here. Now, let's get rid of this..." Minty started to say.

Before Minty could finish speaking, she yelped and covered her eyes as the containment unit exploded. When her vision cleared, Sakura was in front of her, growling in anger. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe noticed Sakura.

"Is that her Sakura form?" Rancis asked in shock.

"Yeah, she separated herself from Sakura to 'release' her, but I don't think that Sakura is too happy about it." Sticky replied.

Minty stared at Sakura in shock.

"What? How did you escape the containment unit?" Minty asked in shock and confusion.

Sakura narrowed her eyes before she glanced at the robot. She transformed into a giant amplifier that released a massive sound wave that sent the robot flying. She then transformed back into her human form, turned back to Minty, and picked her up. She gave an angry smirk and tightened her grip.

"Minty, Minty, Minty... I'm YOU! I know how to get out of things like you do." Sakura replied.

Minty struggled in Sakura's grip. She tried using her strength against Sakura, but for some weird reason, she couldn't break free.

"GUYS! DO SOMETHING!" Minty shouted to her friends below them. She then paused and looked down at her dangling feet, and she shouted "NO! NO, DON'T DO ANYTHING!".

"Minty, what is going on? Why is Sakura angry with you?" Swizzle asked, frowning in confusion.

"I don't know! Apparently, she doesn't want to be set free!" Minty replied nervously.

Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously and shook Minty.

"SET ME FREE? YOU SPLIT ME IN TWO!" Sakura yelled.

"Let go of my friend!" Citrusella yelled.

Citrusella breathed electricity at Sakura, causing her to let go of Minty in pain. Minty started falling to the ground, but Candlehead flew up and caught her before she could hit the ground, and she flew down and placed Minty on the ground.

Sakura's eye twitched as she growled in pure fury. Minty gasped and started running away, and Sakura chased after her. Minty didn't stop or look back, not even when the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe called out to her. She kept going until she literally crashed into Sticky, who had also ran after Minty and managed to get in front of her.

"Sticky?" Minty asked.

Minty blinked slowly while glancing up at her youngest sister in confusion. Sticky frowned and quickly helped her oldest sister to her feet. She then looked at Minty sternly and crossed her arms.

"Minty, what did you do?" Sticky asked.

Minty crossed her arms stubbornly.

"What? All I did was release Sakura from her confinement to me, but she keeps insisting that we fuse back together! Doesn't she realize that she'll just be trapped in my mind again? I don't want that, Sticky!" Minty replied.

Sticky frowned, shaking her head as she grabbed Minty by her shoulders and began shaking her.

"Did she say that she WANTED that, though? Minty, did she? Tell me the truth, sis!" Sticky asked angrily.

Minty's eyes rolled from Sticky shaking her.

"S-S-Stop s-s-s-shaking m-m-m-me!" Minty said shakily. Sticky finally did, and Minty asked nervously "W-Well, n-no, but she's just not used to it yet, Sticky! She can think for herself, so she shouldn't be forced to be confined! She's like a soul that's chained to her own shell! Do you know how horrible that is?".

Sticky frowned, looking at her in disappointment.

"No, I don't. But Minty, do you know how horrible being forced apart is?" Sticky asked.

Minty blinked, about to speak up, but Sticky interrupted her.

"No? Well, how about being forced to stay away from what you want to do? How would you feel if you were forced to move away from all of us and live with someone you hate? Well, Minty?" Sticky asked.

"But it's not like that! I'm not forcing her to live with someone she hates or to stay away from what she loves! I just..." Minty started to reply, starting to lose her already stressed temper.

But before Minty could finish speaking, Sticky interrupted her again with a slap on her face. She had a few tears in her eyes, but she took a deep breath.

"M-Minty... you did much worse then that. You took her away from herself. Your... your being selfish. Who says she doesn't love being a part of you? YOU are, not her. If she truly does have free will, then you shouldn't stop her. If she doesn't, then you shouldn't be having this issue." Sticky said without meeting her eyes, trying to keep calm.

Minty put a hand up over the cheek that Sticky smacked and stared at her in hurt and shock. Her jaw moved for a moment, unable to find any words.

"I-I... but..." Minty stuttered.

Sticky sighed.

"Minty, come talk to me after you've come to your senses." Sticky said with disappointment in her tone since her older sister still refused to listen.

And with that, Sticky left Minty to her thoughts. Minty frowned and shook her head before glaring angrily.

"What does she know? Sakura isn't me! She never was!" Minty said angrily.

Minty then stormed away.


	5. Subconscious

**Chapter 5: Subconscious**

Minty made her way into RoadBlasters and stormed up an empty hill that led up to an old and abandon house. Despite her words, she thought about what Sticky had said.

 _"If she truly does have free will, then you shouldn't stop her. If she doesn't, then you shouldn't be having this issue. What does that even mean?"_ Minty wondered.

Confused and hurt, Minty absentmindedly put her hand on the gates of the old and abandon house, wondering what to do. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that a certain Japanese character was standing behind her.

 _"I guess nobody really understands. Is setting a caged bird free into the world really that cruel?"_ Minty wondered.

Her thoughts were cut off when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and forced up against the fence wall.

"Gotcha. So, you really think that doing this alone was a smart move, huh? Well, guess what, Minty. I may not need the Identity Splitter to fuse us back together. All I need is you and me. And look at that! Your all alone, with no one to stop this." Sakura whispered in her ear, sounding quite furious. She laughed bitterly and started to say "It looks like you…".

Minty suddenly took out a flashlight and flashed it right into the other girl's eyes, temporarily blinding her and forcing her to let go of Minty. Minty quickly opened the rusted gates and hurried into the house, going inside with her flashlight still on.

 _"How can I find my answer? Sticky won't talk to me and the others will just side with her. I'm alone!"_ Minty wondered. She then shook her head, trying to focus, and she thought _"No, focus! I need to hide!"_ .

Minty crawled under an old and dusty piano, trying to stay as quiet as she could. She looked around, trying to keep an eye out for Minty, before feeling a chill run up her spine.

"Boo." Sakura whispered in her ear.

Sakura knocked the flashlight out of Minty's hand and pinned her to the ground.

"Your not getting away again, you little monster! I'm fixing what you did, ONCE AND FOR ALL! Even if I have to..." Sakura started to say angrily.

Before Sakura could finish speaking, Minty kicked her in the gut, sending her flying into a wall. Minty scrambled to her feet and ran.

 _"How does she keep finding me?"_ Minty wondered.

Minty ran, but the old house was fragile and she fell into the floor.

"Ow!" Minty cried.

Minty grabbed her stuck leg and ripped some parts of her skirt and boot off as she pulled it out. She got up and kept going, ignoring some of the splinters on her ankle.

"MINTY, YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER! I'm not going away, so stop trying! WE WILL BE TOGETHER!" Sakura yelled, running after her.

Minty frowned.

"Dude, do you know how wrong that sounded?" Minty asked.

"S-Shut it!" Sakura replied, a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

Sakura then turned see through and tackled Minty to the ground. In the process, she slipped into Minty's body and began to overpower her.

"We are heading BACK to Adorabeezle's lab AND FIXING THIS!" Sakura sneered.

Minty fought with Sakura to get her out of her body, but the other girl was too strong and overpowered her consciousness. Once she had control over Minty's body, Sakura forced her body to run out of the house, making a beeline towards the exit out of RoadBlasters.

* * *

In the darkness of her subconsciousness, Minty managed to 'wake up'. She groaned and sat up.

"Ugh, I feel like I've been run over by a truck." Minty muttered. She then looked around and asked "Sakura? Are you here?".

Minty didn't receive an answer. She sighed, slowly stood up, and began walking forward, trying to find a way to get to Sakura and force her out of her body. Eventually, after a while of walking, Minty came upon a figure laying in front of her, curled up into a ball.

"Sakura?" Minty asked.

Sakura didn't seem to notice her. Instead, she seemed to be mumbling to herself. Minty, unnerved by the sight, strained hard to hear what the other girl was saying to herself.

"I have to fix this... I have to make everything right... I have to fix this... I don't want to be split in half... I want to be whole." Sakura muttered.

Minty backed away from the sobbing Sakura.

 _"Okay, I've heard that some people have obsessions, but I didn't think that Sakura's would be with me! Ugh, this isn't healthy! I have to keep avoiding her until I know for sure what I need to do! But, how do I get my body back before she forces us to fuse again? The only way I can think of is to force Sakura out, but she's too strong. How am I supposed to get her out?"_ Minty wondered. She stared down at Sakura and then thought _"Well, she's not exactly moving around, and this IS my body, so I could probably think of something to force her out._ ".

Minty carefully circled the curled up Sakura.

 _"Alright, I'll just have to be quick and get her off her guard. All I have to do is tackle her out and then make a run for it like crazy!"_ Minty thought.

Minty backed away to get a good running start and then charged. Before Sakura even knew what was going on, she was tackled out of Minty's body, letting the girl regain control of her body. Minty looked around and noticed that she was in Adorabeezle's lab.

 _"Just in time!"_ Minty thought in relief.

Minty didn't hesitate to bolt as Sakura growled angrily. She attempted to run upstairs, but Sakura was faster and blocked her way out. Minty turned, and without thinking, took out her portal key, opened a portal to the Ghost Zone, and ran though it. She didn't have any sort of protection (except her strength abilities, which wouldn't work on Sakura very much) or any flight devices.


	6. Talking It Out

**Chapter 6: Talking It Out**

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, May 12th 2109"_

Minty found herself floating aimlessly in the Ghost Zone, which she realized too late had no gravity.

 _"Okay, maybe jumping into the Ghost Zone with no protection whatsoever wasn't a good idea. But still, I need to find Clockwork now!"_ Minty thought.

Minty literally swam in the air for her life, and if anyone was looking, it would have looked hilarious. Meanwhile, Sakura flew into the Ghost Zone with ease, thanks to her feet having been transformed into rocket thrusters, and she searched for her other half. Thankfully, Minty was able to cover herself thanks to all of the ghosts flying in the area, who all seemed to ignore her, which only served to frustrate Sakura.

Eventually, Minty managed to get to Clockwork's tower. Her hair and clothes were a complete mess, and her eyes twitched madly.

"CLOOOOOOOOOOCKWOOOOOOOOORK! HEEEEEEEELP! I'VE GOT A VERY ANGRY GIRL ON MY TAIL!" Minty cried out at the top of her lungs.

Thankfully, Minty didn't have to wait long before Clockwork appeared before her. The ghost looked at her and blinked a bit.

"You split yourself from Sakura, didn't you?" Clockwork asked.

Minty nodded slowly.

"She didn't want to be split, so she's chasing you, isn't she?" Clockwork asked.

"Yes, Clockwork, I know. But I didn't come here to be lectured on how wrong I was. I want to know something. How can it be wrong to want to set her free? Maybe she doesn't want it, but isn't it for the best?" Minty asked.

Clockwork crossed his arms.

"I get the feeling it's more then just that, Minty. You seem uneasy with yourself." Clockwork replied.

"What?" Minty asked.

Clockwork turned into his child form.

"You've been rather afraid of yourself and your powers." Clockwork replied.

Minty blinked before frowning. She never really thought about it like that before, but she knew that Clockwork was right.

"W-Well, maybe a little, but this isn't about me. It's about releasing Sakura." Minty said.

The time ghost shook his head.

"No, Minty, it isn't. It's about you, and your fear of your powers. If Sakura was just a normal girl, who couldn't give you normal powers, would you try to run away from her so much? Would you even consider forcing her out of you? Now be honest, I know what your heart is really saying." Clockwork asked.

Minty bit her lip and looked down, gulping worriedly.

"I guess... maybe... b-but I really did want to release Sakura too. I just found it unfair that she was forced to... you know... be confined." Minty replied.

Clockwork sighed and turned back into his adult form.

"Minty, maybe instead of trying so hard to run and fight with your Japanese half, you should try talking to her." Clockwork said.

"But she's beyond insanity now! How can I talk to her without getting attacked?" Minty asked, not liking the idea at all.

Clockwork smirked.

"So are you. She may be 'separate', Minty, but she's extremely influenced by your emotions and your decisions. If you absolutely need me to step in, I will. But I want you to try and talk to her." Clockwork replied.

Minty frowned in thought before reluctantly speaking up.

"Clockwork, something that Sticky said didn't make much sense to me. If she truly does have free will, then you shouldn't stop her. If she doesn't, then you shouldn't be having this issue. What did she mean by that?" Minty asked.

The time ghost chuckled, shaking his head.

"It means that according to your reasoning, Sakura has free will. But if she does, then why are you preventing her from making her own choice? And if she doesn't, then this shouldn't be an issue, since she would agree with you and just leave, if you yourself didn't take her back in." Clockwork replied.

Minty looked down before eventually looking back up at the ghost.

"I... I want to talk to her." Minty said.

Clockwork nodded, a small grin on his face.

"Very well then, but you don't need to look for her. She's already here." Clockwork said.

Before she could react, Minty was suddenly pinned against a wall. Sakura grinned madly, twitching occasionally.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura's bun was lopsided and messy, her kimono was slipping off one shoulder, and her tights were laddered.

"Now, it's time for us to finally fuse! And you aren't stopping me!" Sakura said angrily.

Minty took a shuddering breath, and she quickly held up a hand and stopped Sakura.

"Wait! I want to talk to you." Minty said.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, pressing Minty up even higher against the wall.

"Were you just listening? We're DONE talking! Because you won't listen to me! The time for talking's over..." Sakura started to ask angrily.

"SAKURA, LISTEN TO ME BEFORE YOU MAKE THIS CHOICE!" Minty replied angrily.

Sakura narrowed her eyes further, but she slowly nodded.

"Fine, talk. But your not talking me out of my choice, and if you try anything again..." Sakura started to say.

"I promise I won't! I just want to ask some questions." Minty said calmly.

Sakura started calming down a bit. Minty took notice of that and thought that it was strange until she remembered that Clockwork had said that she influenced her counterpart.

"Could you... put me down first?" Minty asked.

Sakura slowly placed Minty back on the ground, but she still kept the girl pinned against the wall.

"Alright, now what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I want to know... why do you not want to be free? Aren't you sick and tired of being confined within a weak little girl?" Minty asked, frowning in confusion.

Sakura blinked before growing angry again.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T BEEN LISTENING TO A WORD THAT I SAID THE ENTIRE TIME? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Sakura asked angrily.

"No, I heard you loud and clear, Sakura! But I'm not asking for that answer! I'm asking why you would care about being 'whole' with someone when you could do so much more on your own. You wouldn't have to worry about racing or villains constantly weighing you down." Minty replied.

Sakura facepalmed, muttering to herself.

"So you haven't listened?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe not. I was too busy trying not to get hurt. But I'm listening now, so tell me." Minty replied calmly.

Sakura sighed before looking the other girl right in her eyes.

"Minty, I AM you. We were created when Sugar Rush got plugged in. I wasn't anyone else. I WAS and AM you. So why would I want to be split from half of me? Why would I want that? Give me one good reason, Minty!" Sakura replied.

"I've read that souls are not one with their flesh. They are completely separate. If your my soul and I'm the flesh, then you can't say that you really are me. Besides, look at us! You have your own free will just like I have my free will, so forgive me if that answer doesn't make any sense to me." Minty said.

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

"Well, Minty, I have my own 'free will' because I was made with you. You don't want me though... do you? You hate me." Sakura explained.

Suddenly, Sakura looked away, trying to hold back tears.

"You... you think your better without me." Sakura said.

Minty looked at Sakura with a sad and regretful look.

"No, that's not it at all! It's just..." Minty started to reply.

Sakura looked at Minty, beginning to cry.

"Just what? W-Why, Minty? If you don't hate me, then why?" Sakura asked.

"I..." Minty started to reply.

Minty looked away from Sakura. She looked at the thermos that Dan had used to be held in (it had been repaired shortly after he had broken free) sitting on a nearby table, and her eyes widened in fear. Sakura took notice of the fear in her counterpart's eyes and turned to the thermos before it dawned to her. She slowly turned back to Minty.

"You think I'm going to turn into something like Dan had been... that we're going to turn into something like Dan had been." Sakura said in realization. She glanced back at the thermos, looking a bit haunted herself, and said "That... that I'd kill half of myself.".

"Well, according to Vlad's story, Dan filled that other half of his with Vlad's ghost." Minty said. She then looked down and said "I don't know... I-I guess that thought ate away at me until it made me think that releasing you might be a better option then risking something like that.". She then shook her head and asked "Look, there's another question that I want to ask you. What did you mean when you told me you 'kept our powers and mind in check' before?".

Sakura blinked before she slowly shrugged, letting go of her counterpart.

"Well, when your... we're... flying while using our transformation powers, doesn't it feel effortless? As if you barely have to think about it?" Sakura asked.

Minty thought about it before nodding.

"Yes, I suppose so." Minty replied.

Sakura smiled.

"Well, that's because I have good control over our powers, Minty. I help keep control. That's how you can both fly and use your other powers at the same time." Sakura explained.

Minty blinked, confused.

"You do realize what you just said is counterintuitive, right?" Minty asked.

"How so?" Sakura asked, surprised by that sudden announcement.

Minty shrugged.

"You kept telling me that we're one in the same and all, yet your also telling me that you have better control over our powers then I myself do, like we're not really the same person at all." Minty replied.

Sakura quickly shook her hands in front of herself.

"No, not at all! I'm just saying that I'm like the subconscious. I don't take an active part in everything that goes on, but when your fighting without thinking, that's me, is all I'm saying. We're the same person, like two halves of a coin. It's still the same coin." Sakura explained.

"Okay, one more question. If I wasn't really a part of you and you really were someone before we fused because of Sugar Rush getting plugged in, and I gave you the chance of freedom, would you take it?" Minty asked.

Sakura thought about it before shrugging.

"I don't know. Probably not. I wasn't someone else before, so I don't know exactly how I would react. But right now, I still do want to fuse together." Sakura replied. She then frowned and looked at Minty curiously, and she asked "Why did you suddenly decide to talk? Your terrified of me, so why did you suddenly turn and talk?".

Minty sighed.

"Because I wanted to find something out before I make my choice. Clockwork was the best person that I could come to, and he's the one who told me that I should talk to you about it, rather then running and fighting you." Minty replied.

Minty turned to the time ghost, but she was shocked to see that she and Sakura were back in Adorabeezle's lab in Sugar Rush, and Clockwork was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, May 12th 2109"_

Minty and Sakura blinked in shock.

"What? H-How did we get back in the lab so... of course, Time Ghost, duh!" Minty and Sakura said in unison.

Minty and Sakura then smacked their foreheads before laughing at their synchronized speech. Minty shook her head before turning her attention back to Sakura.

"But listen, all this time I wasn't sure if you really were a separate being from me or not, and I wanted to find out before I decide to keep you free." Minty said. She stopped for a minute, took a deep breath, and then said "Or fuse back together and continue with our lives.".

Sakura blinked before shaking her head.

"Not at all. I have your personality, and the only reason I have a body is because you forced it on me. I want your body back, so I guess not." Sakura said.

Minty nodded and chuckled.

"Well, I guess I can see your point there." Minty said. She then stood in front of Sakura and held out her arms, and she said "Fuse back with me whenever your ready. It takes both of us to want to fuse in order for us to fuse the right way.".

Sakura nodded, and then she reached out and gave Minty a tight hug.

"Thanks... for everything." Sakura whispered.

Sakura then faded back into Minty with a flash of blue light. When Minty opened her eyes, she was Minty Sakura once more. She looked at herself in a nearby mirror and smiled a bit, nodding to herself.

"Yeah, I'm just me. Nobody else." Minty said to herself.

Minty then transformed back into her normal form and left the lab.


End file.
